


Of all the curves on your body, your smile is my favourite.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, why is Jack my go to guy to go in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/62506519535/imagine-your-otp-cuddling-on-the-couch-person-aFilename<br/>Imagine your OTP cuddling on the couch. Person A suddenly clings to person B and refuses to let go, making a strange noise/protesting every time person B tries to move or dislodge A. This leads to a loud and hilarious struggle between the two until they end up on the ground laughing so hard that neither can move anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all the curves on your body, your smile is my favourite.

Gavin giggled as Barbara straddled his lap at work, her legs slipping beside his and dangling beside his desk chair. Her arms wound around his neck, nose buried into his hair. Gavin welcomed her with open arms, enclosing them around her back and holding her close.  
"Good afternoon to you too." He mumbled into her shoulder. Barbara smiled amongst his hair product. Gavin decided that this week's minecraft let's play could wait because there was no chance he was going to give up a chance to cuddle with his girlfriend. What's a few minutes anyway? He thought to himself as he ran his palms up and down Barbara's back. She giggled when he dared to venture to her sides, fingers brushing ticklish spots as she pulled back from his neck and swatted his hands. Gavin laughed with her, tilting his head and stretching his neck so that he could kiss her. Gavin was glad that they were the only ones in the office and therefore were not subject to the usual teasing and catcalls his coworkers liked to respond with when they kissed in front of them. Gavin pulled away with a sigh, knowing that he should probably get back to work now.

  
"Hey love, I should really be editing this let's play." Gavin said as he pushed gently at Barbara, prompting her to move. But Barbara did exactly the opposite, pulling herself closer to Gavin with a vice like grip around his neck. When Gavin persisted, she made a small noise of protest. It was cute, Gavin would give her that. He almost didn't want to insist she move but honestly, Gavin really had to edit the video. "Barbs, we can cuddle later I promise." Another noise, this one much more like a whine of protest. Gavin was close to giving in but then Jack opened the door to the office and looked at them oddly.  
"She won't move, Jack. Help me." Gavin pleaded but was only met with a smirk from Jack and a small huff from Barbara. Gavin pushed at her again but it was to no avail. Barbara was strong, somehow much stronger than he was, and Gavin realised it wasn't going to be easy to convince her to let go. He reached back to pry at her wrists but that didn't work either, Barbara had made an iron grip around his neck.

  
With a groan of exertion he pushed at her again, succeeding at breaking her hold and quickly trying to take advantage of it. But Barbara was much quicker, gripping Gavin's t-shirt instead and clinging to the desk chair with her legs. Gavin huffed in annoyance, dropping his arms and letting his head lull back. He caught Jack staring, stifling his laughter by covering his hand with his mouth and Gavin could only immaturely stick his middle finger up at his coworker. He felt, much more than he heard, Barbara's soft giggle against his neck as she caught the gesture.  
"Barbaraaaaa... get off me I have to work!" Gavin whined, shoving at her once again with a little more force. Barbara hummed though, unlike before, she had to actually push against Gavin's hands to stay on the chair. Gavin noticed and, with a self-satisfied smirk, put all of his effort into pushing Barbara away from his body and hopefully to the floor.

  
His plan worked, in a way. He did succeed in pushing Barbara away from him. She did topple from his lap and onto the ground. Gavin, however, did not take into account that the unbalance of it all would send him flying with her. It all became clear as the desk chair squeaked underneath them and suddenly it was clattering to the ground with the blonde and the brit. Gavin screamed in confusion while Barbara laughed, fully expecting the fall and preventing harm from herself by cushioning the fall with her hands. Gavin landed on top of her and, while she'd saved herself from hurting her back or her head, she had not managed to escape the pain Gavin caused when he fell against her stomach. She groaned in pain as Gavin echoed the noise. Jack, the only other person in the room, couldn't contain his laughter behind his hand then. He guffawed and chuckled, tears springing free from his eyes. Gavin sighed heavily through his nose as he lifted himself up off of Barbara. She grinned up at him, seemingly content with the chaos she had caused.  
"Well." Gavin said with an air of annoyance, "I guess I should get back to work now."  
"Yeah." Barbara agreed with a smug grin, grabbing Gavin's jaw and stealing a kiss before she crawled out from under him and left the room.


End file.
